Just can't live without you
by Wylie
Summary: Es ist ein paar Tage her, dass Greg Stacy zurückgewiesen hat. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollen können die Beiden doch nicht so richtig ohne einander...


**Titel:** Just can't live without you  
**Autor:** Wylie**  
Kategorie:** Angst, Hurt/comfort, Romance  
**Pairing:** House/Stacy  
**Spoiler: **Alle möglichen Episoden mit Stacy und über House' Vergangenheit  
**Staffel:** 2. - nach Ep11 „Need To Know"  
**Rating:** NC-17 / R (maybe)  
**Anmerkung:** Jaaa... was soll ich sagen... mal wieder eine neue FF von mir. ;) Ich konnte mich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass Stacy einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts aus der Serie geschrieben wurde... also kommt sie hier noch einmal zurück... )  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine Lieben aus dem DHF: Jay, kischtrine und Viech (in abc-Reihenfolge g), die sie mir beta gelesen haben. Falls doch noch irgendwelche doofen Formulierungen drin sind- Pech. ;)  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört hierdran wieder mal nix, außer die Idee zu dieser Story. Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt (ausgeschlossen sind natürlich die Seriencharaktere- die sollte man ja schon erkennen anhand von Beschreibungen...;) ). FOX gehören weiterhin die Rechte an House MD und ich möchte hiermit kein Geld verdienen.  
**Inhalt:** Es ist ein paar Tage her, dass Greg Stacy zurückgewiesen hat. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollen können die Beiden doch nicht so richtig ohne einander...

**Chapter One** _- You're going to take me back?_

Der Regen prasselte unermüdlich gegen die Fenster des Einfamilienhauses in der Center Avenue. Die dichten dunklen Wolken ließen keinen einzigen Blick auf den darüber liegenden Himmel zu. Seit Stunden saß Stacy zu Hause auf der Couch. Die Kartons mit den persönlichen Sachen aus ihrem Büro standen neben ihr auf dem Boden. Sie würde erst übernächste Woche einen neuen Job in einer Anwaltskanzlei in Short Hills antreten, bis dahin sah sie keinen Grund, die Kartons auszuräumen.  
Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Augenblick erinnern, als sie ihre Sachen zusammen räumte. Sie hatte es nicht gerne getan, doch ihr voriges Gespräch mit Greg ließ nichts Anderes zu. Grübelnd pulte sie an ihrer Unterlippe und starrte ins Nichts. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Da musste doch irgendwas gewesen sein, was ihn plötzlich davon abhielt, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu kommen.  
„Ich kann dich nicht glücklich machen!" hatte er ihr in schroffem Tonfall entgegen geschrien; es schwirrte ihr schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf umher. Das konnte es einfach nicht gewesen sein. Es tat weh sowas von ihm zu hören, zumal er sich in dieser Hinsicht ja auch irren könnte... Monatelang versuchte er alles Mögliche und Unmögliche ihr indirekt den Weg wieder zu ihm zu weisen und dann?  
Stacy zog ihre Beine noch ein Stück näher an sich ran. Was wäre denn, wenn Greg sich tatsächlich geirrt hatte, und sie mit Mark nicht glücklich werden könne? Seit über einer Woche war sie mit ihm wieder in Short Hills. Genauso lange war es auch her, wo sie die letzten Worte mit Greg ausgetauscht hatte. Sie konnte nicht so richtig daran glauben, dass ihre Entscheidung wirklich falsch gewesen wäre.  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten in den letzten Tagen immer wieder um Greg und es fiel ihr auch zunehmend schwerer vor Mark zu verheimlichen, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Vor Allem, da er gleich- egal, ob sie es abstreiten würde oder nicht- sofort vermuten würde, dass es mit Greg zusammen hing.  
Beiläufig glitt ihr Blick hinüber zur großen antiken Uhr über dem Kamin. Ohne die Uhrzeit wirklich registriert zu haben, atmete sie tief durch und stand auf. Ihr Weg führte sie zunächst in die Küche, wo sie etwas auf einen kleinen Notizzettel schrieb, den sie anschließend am Kühlschrank befestigte. Danach griff sie nach ihrer Jacke und den Schlüsseln. Mit einem lauten Rumms schloss sich die Eingangstür hinter ihr.

Knapp 2 ½ Stunden später klopfte es an Gregs Wohnungstür. Er reagierte zunächst nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine TV-Sendung, dessen Ton er etwas lauter stellte. Es klopfte abermals.  
„Bin nicht da!" brummte es mürrisch durch die geschlossene Tür, was die Person vor selbiger dazu veranlasste noch ein weiteres Mal zu klopfen. Leicht angesäuert erhob Greg sich von der Couch und humpelte zur Tür. Mit Schwung riss er sie auf und wollte gerade zu einem bösen Kommentar ansetzen; doch der Anblick der Person vor ihm ließ ihn vorerst schweigen.  
„Was willst du hier?" fragte er mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Unterton und machte keinerlei Anstalten die Person herein zu lassen. Er hatte gedacht und irgendwo auch gehofft, er sehe sie nie wieder doch nun stand sie einfach vor ihm. Er konnte es nicht, und doch spielte er mit dem Gedanken die Tür einfach wieder zu schließen.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Stacy schließlich. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt auf dem Flur zwischen Tür und Angel mit ihm reden. Dafür war sie nicht den langen Weg gefahren. Sie spürte deutlich, wie er mit sich haderte sie herein zu lassen und auch ihr, obwohl diese Begegnung von ihr aus ging, war diese Situation unangenehm.  
Greg musterte sein Gegenüber eine lange Zeit bis er schließlich einen Schritt zur Seite trat und den Weg in die Wohnung für sie frei machte. Zögernd trat sie hinein und warf einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum. Ihr entging die halb leere Whiskeyflasche auf dem Couchtisch nicht. Auch die zwei Pillendosen daneben lenkten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Aufmerksamkeit Stacys auf sich.  
Nachdem sie seine Wohnung betreten hatte, schloss Greg langsam die Tür und fixierte dabei irgendeinen Punkt vor sich auf dem Boden. „Was willst du hier?" versuchte er abermals eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen.  
Stacy kaute teils nachdenklich teils verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe rum und sah ihn schließlich an. „Bist du nicht der Meinung, dass wir reden sollten?" Anstatt ihren Blick zu erwidern machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Couch und ließ sich auf der Selbigen nieder. „Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass ich alles gesagt hätte." wies er sie schroff ab, doch davon ließ sie sich gewiss nicht einfach so abwimmeln.  
Stacy steckte ihre Schlüssel in die Manteltasche und setzte sich zu Greg auf die Couch, der sich mittlerweile wieder seinem TV gewidmet hatte. Ein klares Zeichen, dass er sich weder mit dem Problem noch mit ihr auseinander setzen wollte.  
Sie beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick, wie er mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck den Bildschirm vor sich fixierte. Er spürte mehr als deutlich ihren Blick auf sich ruhen und griff nach der Fernbedienung um nervös durch die Programme zu zappen.

Stacy hatte mittlerweile mehrere Anläufe zu einem Gespräch gestartet, die Greg jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte und nun schon mindestens zum 3. Mal an MTV und etlichen anderen Kanälen vorbeigezappt hat. Ohne Vorwarnung legte sie schließlich eine Hand auf seine, die die Fernbedienung hielt. Diese kleine Geste verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.  
„Danke, dass du mich doch noch beachtest." sagte sie sanft und wollte den Körperkontakt wieder unterbrechen. Doch bevor sie sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihm hätte lösen können, drückte er ihre Hand fest auf seine, die immer noch die Fernbedienung umklammerte, und sah sie an.  
„Warum glaubst du mir nicht, dass es das Beste für uns ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen?" „Weil es nicht wahr ist." Für diese Antwort brauchte Stacy nicht lange überlegen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der sie versuchten in den Augen des Anderen zu lesen. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Fast unmerklich begann seine Hand über ihre zu streicheln und sein Blick wich von ihrem Gesicht zu seinen Händen hinunter.  
„Ich will dir nicht noch einmal weh tun." „Das hast du bereits." Bedrückt erwiderte sie seinen Blick, den er wieder auf sie gerichtet hatte. Es hatte ihn schon vor ein paar Wochen Überwindung gekostet sie einfach so in ihrem Büro stehen zu lassen, nachdem er sie eiskalt abblitzen ließ. Sie unternahm einige Versuche mit ihm in Berührung zu kommen, traute sich letztendlich aber doch nicht, so unnahbar erschien er ihr plötzlich.  
Doch heute war es anders. Heute standen sie nicht in irgendeinem Büro in sicherem Abstand zueinander. Heute saßen sie bei Greg zu Hause auf der Couch; ihre Hände berührten sich sanft aber bestimmt, und Greg wirkte alles Andere als unnahbar.  
„Es ist wirklich das Beste, glaub mir..." sagte Greg schließlich was Stacy mit einem kaum merkbarem Nicken quittierte, welches jedoch relativ schnell in ein leichtes Kopfschütteln überging. Nun war sie es, die den Blick auf ihre Hände richtete. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie versuchte abermals ihre Hand aus Gregs Halt zu befreien.  
„Lass mich los." bat sie, als Greg bisher keinerlei Anstalten machte dies zu tun. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich von diesem Gespräch erhofft hatte. Sie konnte sich auch nicht mehr an die Argumente und Phrasen erinnern, die sie sich auf der Autofahrt hier hin überlegt hatte, wo nun einfach nur Leere in ihrem Kopf herrschte.  
Stacy wurde zunehmend nervöser, als Greg seinen Griff um ihre Hand nicht lockerte. Mit fragendem Blick und immer noch feuchten Augen sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch. Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ihm das alles doch nicht so leicht fiel, wie er es vermutlich gerne hätte. So wie er an ihr vorbei guckte, wirkte er wie in Gedanken vertieft, doch er bekam durchaus alles mit, was sie tat und sagte.  
Greg spürte deutlich, wie sie versuchte sich von ihm los zu machen. Er konnte ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie hier weg wollte; das letzte Mal in ihrem Büro hatte er das Weite gesucht. Er wusste, dass sie weinte, auch wenn er sie nicht ansah. Genau das hatte Greg vermeiden wollen: Dass sie mal wieder wegen ihm weint.  
Er holte tief Luft, bevor er sie wortlos in die Arme schloss und fest an sich drückte. Ihr zartes Parfum drang ihm in die Nase, als er sein Gesicht auf ihre Schulter legte. Greg schloss die Augen und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie begann seine Geste zu erwidern.  
Es kam für Stacy mehr als überraschend, dass er sie plötzlich umarmte. Sie biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und rang mit sich. Zögernd erwiderte sie die Umarmung schließlich. Doch was sollte das werden? Ein Abschied? Sie wusste es nicht genau und auch Greg schien sich dessen ziemlich unsicher zu sein. Was sollte jetzt danach folgen? Ein „Tschüß, mach's gut?", ein letzter Blick und dann konnte das Leben einfach so weiter gehen wie vor ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen?

Nach einer unendlich lange währenden Umarmung löste sich Greg schließlich von Stacy und sah sie mit einem unglaublich liebevollen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Seine Hände wanderten hoch zu ihrem Kopf und er fuhr ihr sanft durchs Haar. „Es tut mir leid..." brachte er, sich damit selbst quälend, hervor.  
Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht bei seinen Worten und dem Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Wäre ein „Ja mir auch." an dieser Stelle angebracht gewesen? Sie schluckte schwer. Noch bevor Stacy ihre Gedanken ordnen und irgendwas hätte antworten können sah sie ihn näher kommen und spürte seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie war etwas irritiert von seiner Aktion und wartete ab.  
Greg wusste, dass dies mehr als falsch war, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Ihre Nähe tat ihm mehr als gut und ihr Duft, an dem die Erinnerungen an früher hingen, jagte ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken. Sanft presste er abermals seinen Mund auf ihren.  
Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und versuchten diesen Moment zu genießen. Auch Stacy begann seinen zarten Forderungen nachzugehen und öffnete ein ganz kleines Stück ihren Mund um ihre Zungenspitze mit seiner spielen zu lassen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden die Küsse von beiden Seiten fordernder und Greg begann langsam aber sicher Stacy aus ihren Klamotten zu helfen. Seine Finger zitterten kaum merklich, als er sie unter Stacys warmen Pulli führte nachdem er sie von ihrem Mantel befreit hatte. Sanft glitten seine kalten Hände über ihren Rücken und hinterließen einen eisigen Schauer, der sie aber nur noch mehr anzuheizen schien.

Stacy hatte sich mittlerweile auf Gregs Schoß gesetzt und begann unter ständigem Küssen langsam sein Hemd auf zu knöpfen. Die leise Geräuschkulisse vom Fernseher, die den Raum erfüllte, bekamen beide nicht mit, so tief waren sie in ihre Gedanken und Taten versunken. Es schien alles so vertraut. Die Umgebung; Wie sie miteinander umgingen...  
Vorsichtig streifte sie ihm das Hemd von den Schultern. Der schon lang anhaltende Kuss wurde nur kurz unterbrochen, damit er ihr den Pulli ausziehen konnte und auch sein T-Shirt, welches er noch unter dem Hemd trug, folgte sogleich.  
Ihre Hände glitten anschließend zu seiner Hose herunter, doch noch bevor sie dort ankam, hatte er ihre Handgelenke mit zärtlicher Gewalt gepackt und hielt sie fest. Etwas erschrocken darüber unterbrach sie den Kuss und sah ihn an.  
Er erkannte sofort die Frage in ihrem Blick und lächelte. „Schlafzimmer..." war das Einzige, was er sagte, bevor er ihre Handgelenke wieder losließ und sie mit sanftem Druck von sich runter schob. Stacy grinste erwartungsvoll und half ihm von der Couch hoch. Jegliche Gedanken an ein ernstes Gespräch waren verflogen- war dies doch nun eindeutig.  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen entledigten sie sich ihrer restlichen Kleidungsstücke. Keiner von Beiden störte sich an dem noch immer eingeschalteten Fernseher und auch das leise Piepsen von Stacys Telefon nahmen sie nicht wahr. Sie vergaßen alles andere um sich herum- vor Allem die Zeit. Es dauerte noch bis spät in die Nacht bevor sie wie in alten Zeiten eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.


End file.
